Bazillions
Bazillions are a set of four futuristic laser guns that are slightly more powerful than Scarborough Fair in Bayonetta. They can be used in both the hand and feet slots. In-Game Description "Four guns created by an unknown super-civilization. Powered by an energy source known as Bazillionium, the deep crimson flash from the guns instantly break down the molecular bonds within its target. Able to discern the intent of its user, it is said that these strange, miraculous guns have the power to open a portal to another dimension. Thanks to Rodin, the guns have also gained demonic powers, making them an incredible threat to the denizens of Paradiso." How to Obtain To unlock these guns, complete all chapters on Hard difficulty, Alternatively, go the left phone by the stairs in Chapter 2 and input up, up, up, up, down, down, down, down, left, right, left, right, Y for Xbox 360, triangle for PS3 or X for Wii U, to get Bazillions for 1,000,000 Unique Traits The Bazillions function almost exactly like the Scarborough Fair, also being quite a quick well-rounded weapon. Using a Dodge Offset (holding Punch or Kick while dodging) will cause the Bazillions to fire numerous energy blasts as Bayonetta moves out of harm's way. All lasers fired by the Bazillions will ricochet off of surfaces at least once and attempt to hit nearby enemies. When compared to the Scarborough Fair their damage is slightly higher. Bullet Climax: Bayonetta will stand motionless and take aim, allowing the player to manually aim at various enemies on the screen around her. Functions exactly like the Scarborough Fair's Bullet Climax. Charge Modifier (Hands): When equipped to the hands, holding down will cause Bayonetta to pause and charge up the Bazillions before firing two beams of light that will hit everything in a line in the path of her target numerous times before fading out, the beams will also temporarily stun any enemies smaller than a Brave (with the exception of Jeanne, Joy, Gracious & Glorious and enraged enemies). This attack has three separate stages of power depending on how long is held before letting go: :*'1st Stage': Holding down for a very short amount of time will cause the weapon to fire a single blast of light that's roughly the equivalent to firing a single shot with , thought it does slightly more damage. :*'2nd Stage': Holding down for slightly longer causes a weak beam to be fired that deals damage to all enemies in its path. Does very little damage but provides the same amount of points as a fully charged beam. Great for accruing combo points. :*'3rd Stage': Holding down for the full duration fires a powerful beam that deals heavy damage to all enemies in a line. This attack deals so much damage that it kills enemies before a high combo chain can be achieved, usually causing your combo score to be lower than normal. However, it is still a great option against Bosses and Mini-Bosses, such as Beloved or Kinship. Charge Modifier (Feet): Holding down will cause Bayonetta to fire off five disc-like shots of energy before transitioning into her next attack, the Charge Modifier for the feet version of the Bazillions functions almost exactly like the Scarborough Fair's Charge Modifier, though it does slightly more damage and has a bit better accuracy due to the projectile's increased size. Trivia *The symbol, fired from the feet version of the Bazillions, is the symbol of the Umbra Witches. *Bazillions and the substance they're composed of are a direct reference to , an anime sponsored by Sega that proved popular enough to spawn and Laser Tag merchandises. =Navigation= it:Bazillionatrici Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Bayonetta's Weapons Category:Jeanne's weapons Category:Bayonetta Weapons